Forks with a side of Vampire
by sillyroxy
Summary: what if bella was a vampire when she met edward. will sparks fly of will old friends ruin everything. this story inclues cheating, revenge and jealously all with a funny but heart acheing twist. will everyone live happily ever after ? plz R
1. prologue

**This is my first story so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight **

**Forks with a side of Vampire**

My first day in a new town is always the hardest, but you get use to it after awhile especially if

you've been a vampire since 1918. Being a vampire has its pros and cons. So first off is that you get

to stay beautiful forever and your body is a hard as stone, or that's what people tell me. But the cons are the downfall. never finding eternal peace, never seeing your loved ones and the biggest downfall of is

needing human blood to survive cause as we all know vampire drink blood to stay well undead, or that's what I thought. I was in the forest looking for a midnight snack. Maybe a deer or something, I thought.

Then it all came flashing back to be what happened to me before and after I got changed.

I was coming home from a ball that was held in town centre. The only reason I left is because my father Charles Swan saw that I was drunk from way to much champagne. When he saw me he came right over

to my group of friends and pulled me by the ear over to the side to talk to me. "Bella you should be acting like a lady just because your mum died and Abe left doesn't mean you should act like this." After my

father walk away from me to go and talk to his rich snobs of friends the world came crashing down on me. He was right my best friend did leave me when I needed him most. My mum did die but it was never

her fault she died of Spanish influenza a couple of week's ago. But where was my friend when I needed him nowhere. He just sent me a note that said we "can't" be friends. So being in that mood I left the

stupid party to go home which was only two blocks away. So here I am in Seattle alone, sad and drunk. Then BAM out of nowhere something pushed me over and made be lose my balance and me being

clumsy smacked my head on the pavement. Then I felt the most powerful burning sensation coming from my neck. It felt like being put in hot lava and swimming around in it like it was just a useless swimming

pool. After a second or two this person who was bringing me all this unbearable pain was pulled off me. That's I heard something like nails on a chalk board, then drifted into a deep sleep with pain still in

every part of my body.

* * *

I was lying down in the forest; my eyes flew open not wanting to see anymore. But I was thankful because if that vampire had not saved me I would of been dead, but even more thankful for the mystery

vampire for giving me a note that told me to drink animal blood. So if it wasn't for that vampire I wouldn't be here today. As I got up I realise I had about 2 hours until school started. "Well here goes nothing "I

said to myself knowing that it was not nothing at all.

**Hope you enjoyed my very first chapter and if you review there will be plenty more!!!**

******sillyroxy******


	2. School

Sorry this is so late I was supposed to have this up sooner but I got grounded anyway enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Chapter 1 school

After being in the forest for so long and I didn't even have a midnight snack. So when I finally got back to the house that I bought right next store to the forest. I picked up the key from under the mat and

went up the stairs to go get changed. My closet wasn't that big so there wasn't that much to choose from. So I put on some black skinny jeans and a navy blue blouse plus my all time favourite black pumps

which have blue straps that go around my ankle. When I was finished with making myself look reasonable for another first day at another high school, I locked the front door of my house then walked over to

my baby a rusted red 1960's Chevy. Even though it looked like it should be put in a junk yard it had so many memories in it. I actually bought it brand new in 1960 so it's been around for quite awhile; yeah it

can only go up to 80km an hour. So what if I want to get somewhere fast, I'll run. As I was admiring my truck I was almost at Fork High School.

As I parked in one of the far parking spots, I took a deep breath knowing I didn't even need it and got out of my truck. When I started walking people could not keep their eyes to themselves it was disturbing.

Though I knew that if anyone found out what I really was I could just use one of my powers to make sure they forgot everything they saw or heard. And that's not my only power, with being able to hypnotize

anyone to do anything I also so have the power to- then, right at that moment a strange scent washed over all of my senses. The only place I've smelt that before is when I was with the Volturi. Vampires! It

can't be, I searched the area around me they where nowhere to be seen.

After realise that there are vampires that live in Forks I hurried to the front office. As I walked in I headed straight up to the counter where a lady by the name Mrs. Cope was organising forms. "Hello my

named is Bella Swan I just started today, could I get my schedule". I asked her as nicely as possible. She was looking at me like I was a God. So I decide to see what she was thinking. "_well, well, well oh my _

_this young lady looks hotter than that Rosalie I wonder how they get their skin so white maybe I should start saying to them your greatness"._ When I heard that I thought she's gone completely loopy. "Hello?" I

said to try and get her out of her trance. "Um here you go and here is a map of the school". After she said that and walked away I swear I could hear someone hyperventilating. So I left the office and headed

to my first class.

I was walking down Forks high schools only hallway, wrapped around all my thoughts about what has happened in such a short amount of time. Before I could even realise I'd bumped into a boy and fell over

losing my balance and all my books fell out of my arms and were now spread around me on the floor. If I could blush I would have been tomato red. I looked up to see who this person was made Bella Swan

fall over. He looked like a about my age with a hint of baby still in his face which he hadn't grown out of yet. His hair looked like it was from the 1930's and the shade looked like a dark blonde, the colour you

would find a Labradors coat would be.

"Opps I'm so sorry, I'm never looking in the right directions". He said while gathering his books from the floor with his face flushed bright pink from the embarrassment he was feeling. I laughed and told him my

name was Bella and I just started today. As soon as I finished he insisted he would take me to my class which he was also in. While we were walking I found out he was in a couple of my classes and his name

was Mike Newton. I sat next to him in English which je seemed way too excited for something that little to happen. When English finished I said goodbye to him and said I'll meet him for lunch so I left for my

other classes.

It was finally lunch I could get some fresh air I didn't realise how boring school had gotten over the past century, like come on who doesn't know how to do the times table. There juniors for goodness sake! I

was walking down the hallway with mike not even listening to him really. Then one of his friends catches up with us, so mike introduced us I found out that her name was Jessica Stanley, she looked nice but I

could definitely see she was head over heels for mike. When we got to the line I grabbed a piece of pizza knowing I would not eat it. When everybody got their food mike lead me to a table with all of his

friends there. After he introduced all of them to me, they kept talking while I would tell them stuff about my life before here. Then I smelt it again vampires, how could a vampire stay so close to humans. I

looked around the cafeteria. As I was about to put my head back down, I saw them they were sitting at the very far end of the cafeteria. All of their eyes were looking directly at me. While I was staring at

them I heard Jessica giggle. I forced my face to look at hers and said "What?" then she replied "it looks like your having a staring contest with the Cullen's"

"who are the Cullen's "I asked her immediately interested "they were all adopted by Dr Cullen there is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward but there all together" when she said that I couldn't help but

laugh, of course they were together they are holding hands and why would it be weird there not related. But I had to laugh more because of the look she gave me after I had finished my first outburst. I didn't

know Jessica had turned blonde all of a sudden. Then she started to get pissed off at me and said "why don't you just shut up and eat your pizza". She grumbled. So I did even though pizza taste like dirt,

after all these years of being dared to eat it pizza it started to taste like well pizza. As soon as I put the pizza into my mouth I just remembered how long it had been since I'd eaten pizza, so I enjoyed it but it

made me sad that I would throw it up sometime soon.

Once I finished my pizza I looked over at the Cullen's they looked amused, shocked and surprises but one of the boys was looking at me like he could see my soul. So I looked into he's mind it was quiet. Then

I said in my head "what is he thinking?" he's head shot up, he could hear me. Then he said gotcha. I started to freak out; they won't understand what I am. Yeah I had some fun today, but I just can't take

chances I turned off my mind reading power immediately then he looked confuse like he lost a connection or something. So I stood up and said bye to everyone so did mike and as we walk through the

cafeteria doors I looked behind me and they were all gone.


	3. strangers

im so sorry that it's been so long and a very special thanks to my beta

-his golden perfection for helping me make my story better

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight SM does

As I headed off to class I couldn't believe it, I have never actually seen vampires who drink animal blood except the one who attacked me. But the reason I didn't want to run into any vampires is because they never would understand that I drink animal blood. After many years of being with the Volturi I realize something interesting. A vampire who drinks human blood has eyes that turn a dark red color. But my eyes are a honey butterscotch color. That happens to vampires who drink animal blood; and the blood choice difference made an eye color difference the way I understood it.

The only reason I left the Volturi was because of Aro, who frowned upon drinking anything but human blood. But there was something strange about my eyes. When I wanted to, I could change my eye color to brown, though I rarely did it. It took so much effort and time to do and it only lasted twelve hours.

While I was chatting away to myself in my mind, I could hear Mike in the background telling me something about Forks. I didn't really care, so I blocked him out mostly because I needed to concentrate. I was following that vampire's trail. The one that now probably thinks I'm a freak of nature or a vampire. As his trail led it's way around campus- I realize with a second to spare -when the trail led into the classroom it was the classroom I was suppose to go into.

I asked Mike as quickly as possible if I could sit next to him. Then, of course he said you get assigned a seat. Then I definitely knew whom I would be sitting next to. As I walk in with  
Mike, he had to go sit next to his lab partner, Ally. I went up to the front of the room alone and gave the teacher my pass he looked at it and gave me my books. Then he appointed me to the very seat I was dreading. He would point to right next to Edward Cullen. As I turned to walk to my seat I tried not to look at him no matter what, because I knew for sure he was looking at me.

I sat in my chair for that whole lesson without even moving an inch. All I did was scribble down notes about the teacher's lecture. But it was really annoying not knowing what he was thinking so I had a peek.

"I wonder it's impossible she drinks animal blood too," he was saying in his mind.

Without even thinking about it; I said, "Duh, you should have known that since you first saw me".

He froze. Big mistake on my part, I thought. And he must have heard me because then he said, "You heard me?"

Damn it, he had heard. Before he could ask me anything else, I shut off my senses. Luckily the bell rang then. I was out of my seat before anyone was, then rushed over to Mike's chair and told him I would see him tomorrow. I ran out of the room at human speed, focusing on going at a normal speed, but most of my mind wasn't concentrated on that.

When I got to the car parking lot, I felt like I was nearly home. Then as I turned the corner, his family was there. I quickly turned back to go another way, but he was behind me. Before I could say anything, he asked in the most demanding yet curious voice I have ever heard, "Who are you?"

Then I put my compulsion to work. I made sure his eyes were looking straight into mine, then said in the most calm softest voice ever, "You don't want to talk to me. You have no idea that I can read mines or use compulsion. You will go to your family and look like there's nothing different to any normal day in Forks. You will not tell them about me, if they try to find me, you stop them. You will let me go to my car without anyone in your family asking me questions. Understand?"

"Understood," he replied, and walked off to his car. I ran at vampire speed to the forest so no human could see me. I didn't have long, maybe twenty minutes; I've never done it on a vampire that drinks animal blood before, but on human it could last forever. Therefore, whenever the subject came up, they would do whatever I told them to do in the first place. So to make the time pass, I hunted for a while, and then headed home.

My house wasn't very big; it was on the outside of Forks. I lived there by myself because I have no creator. I just went from place to place every few years. The only problem is that when someone wants to meet my parents or wants anything to do with them I have to use some pretty hard compulsion, it drains me for at least a week.

As I put my bag on the floor, I went to my prop bed and just laid on it relaxing on a bed, that felt more human, even though I could stand up for days and feel as relaxed as when I had started.

I started to get up to start on some homework I got from school, when I smelled a hint of a vampire scent in the air. I froze and slowly without making any sound, went out of my room and then got ambushed by him of course. I knew who it was immediately; I must have done it wrong, I thought. I usually never got it wrong.

I was about to scream, but then he made sure he put something over my mouth to cover it from the scream. Then he whispered into my ear, "Now you really wouldn't want to do that, all I want is for you to explain why you're here to me".

With a hard very stubborn voice I said, "No.".

He gave a loud sigh and then said, "Well, you might want to talk to my family instead then."

We left my house… Well Edward dragged me and I let him read my mind then said, "***".


End file.
